


the smell of smoke

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (its more implied than anything), Anxiety Attacks, Dissociation, I guess???, I guess????, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smoking, Wordcount: 100-500, look its in the past its like 5 words i promise, man i dont know what to tag this, reliving past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: dave is reminded of bro's old bad habit.
Kudos: 14





	the smell of smoke

**Author's Note:**

> as if there wasnt enough dave trauma fics......... anyways heres my dave playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0hPsJupeRZCmadsVrWnO5b?si=PMVuhR0nSIuUsl-3PHRHiQ

It’s something that wraps itself around your senses, making your head hurt and your eyes water and your chest instinctively tighten. It’s your kryptonite, sort of, just the smell of it is enough to take you back to a “worse” time. 

It’s enough to make your mind semi-float out of your body as you consider closing and locking all windows and checking the locks on the front and back door despite it being a hot summer day and you’re already overheating as it is.

The way he- your bro- smelled of it when he would come inside, and the way you holed yourself up in your room to avoid it. The way it smelled on him when he would force you to hug him. It all comes rushing back as it wafts through your windows.

You’re suddenly too aware of yourself. The patches of scar tissue on your arm. The uncomfortable feeling of sweat on your forehead. The way you can barely breathe, the pain blossoming behind your eyes. The memory of hugging him, the arms on your back, your arms dangling at your sides as he scolds you for not hugging him back.

At some point, you find yourself back in your room. And it’s mostly over now, but the remnants of those feelings linger on your body. You decide to lay down and listen to music to clear your head.


End file.
